


My Nightlight

by sultrywriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrywriter/pseuds/sultrywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles share cuddle time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Nightlight

My Nightlight

Derek woke up absolutely drenched in sweat, sitting bolt upright in bed, his breathing heavy. He'd been having these nightmares more frequently lately. His home going up in flames, he always woke up with the smell of smoke so present it seemed like he was in the fire again. It was Stiles' touch that brought him back to reality and calmed him out of his panic.  
“Derek,” Stiles sits up and wraps an arm around Derek's waist, “it's alright. I'm here and you're safe.” Derek lets out a sigh as the younger boy's words register. Stiles cups the Alpha's jaw with one hand and lays a reassuring kiss on his mouth. “Lay back down Derek. Lets get rid of this shirt though, it's a little wet.”  
The gray tank top is tossed to the side of the bed and Derek relaxes back into Stiles' side. During the day he was Derek the Alpha, the strong one who was as fast to threaten someone as to blink. The man responsible for the bite marks that traced up Stiles' body. Stiles liked having the marks, having Derek being possessive of him made him feel valuable. At night though it was Derek who let Stiles spoon him, let Stiles stroke his head as he curled against the teen's chest.  
When he first started spending the nights at the Stilinski home Derek had tried to give Stiles excuses. Saying he had to keep Stiles safe because he was so clumsy he was a greater danger to himself than the Argents. This lasted for all of two days before Stiles woke up one night to Derek practically convulsing in fear on the floor. Derek had been afraid that Stiles would use it against him if he found out why he was always making excuses to spend the night, but Stiles just held him that night against his feeble protests. Since then they'd made it an every-night thing. It only grew from there, what started as a nightly sleepover turned into a romantic relationship.   
-  
A week after the first night Derek stayed over he came, through the window since doors aren't as cool an entrance, a couple hours early than when he usually showed up.  
“And to what do I owe the early visit cuddlewolf?” Stiles ask, not at all disappointed to see Derek sooner than he expected.  
“I told you to stop call me that Stiles!” And his eyes flashed red for less than a second.  
“And I've told you multiple times now, the whole Alpha-eye stuff isn't going to work on me. I'm not pack.”  
“Oh yes you are. An Alpha's love interest is as good as being a werewolf yourself.”  
Stiles got that open-mouthed look on his face at the mention of lover and Derek knew he'd shown his hand. “L-lover? Were you planning on telling me this sometime?”  
“I thought even you would get that. I don't sleep in just anyone's bed for a week straight. I'm not that easy.”  
“We haven't even kissed yet! Not that I'd mind o-or anything...” His voice trailed off as he tried to avoid Derek's smoldering gaze.  
“I can fix that.” Without warning the wolf crossed the room sat on the boy's lap, and kissed him long and hard. Stiles didn't even mind the stubble that scraped across his chin, he loved the feeling in fact.  
“What a first kiss,” his tongue lolling from his mouth, “we definitely need to do that more tonight!”  
“Why wait?” The Alpha asked with a coy smirk on his face as he intentionally let his hips grind into the boy underneath him. In the night that followed Stiles learned several things; how to breath exclusively through his nose for a very long time, and just how much he enjoyed being bitten.  
-  
Now Stiles had his boyfriend wrapped into his side, legs intertwined and chests together. Derek nuzzled into his shoulder, quickly falling asleep again to the beat of his heart as he kept one hand rubbing his back and the other smoothing out the wolf's hair.


End file.
